


Time Heals All Wounds

by avengerslut



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm, Lemon, Oral Sex, Pining, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerslut/pseuds/avengerslut
Summary: Steve Rogers was tasked with returning the Infinity Stones to their rightful places in time after the final battle against Thanos.He volunteered.Those who watched him go admired his bravery. They didn’t know that he had his own mission.Now Steve’s back in 2012 with only one thing in mind: the girl he let slip through his fingers so many years ago. Not this time.
Relationships: Dark!Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still not sure how I feel about this but I’ve had it in my drafts for too long. Leave a comment and tell me what you think of it. They really do mean everything!  
> I tried a little of Steve’s POV in this one. It’s fun to write in his perspective. Especially if he’s a little effed up.  
> A bit long so I split into 2 chapters. Bear with me.

Steve left the group of STRIKE agents behind him as he exited the elevator- this time, without Loki’s scepter. It was difficult handing the case into Jasper Sitwell’s slimy HYDRA hands, but he knew that HYDRA must have the scepter in this timeline like they did in his own. He heard the door close and exhaled a small sigh of relief. 

Besides the little altercation returning the Tesseract, his plan was working quite well. The last two Infinity Stones were returned to their 2012 origins. Steve grinned to himself and took a detour toward the stairs to his left. 

The garage was the most secure place in Stark Tower, underground and reinforced. He’d heard 2012 Tony telling JARVIS to bring her to safety there during the Chitauri invasion. She was just a few floors beneath him.

He’d had his eyes on Stark’s assistant ever since she’d video-called Tony on the SHIELD helicarrier for a business issue back in 2012. Eventually she’d resurfaced after the Battle of New York in Stark Tower- the first time it happened. He remembered seeing her in person for the first time rushing around with a torn blouse and dirt smudged on her cheeks and a phone in hand for damage control. He’d stared at her sweet face all sharp and businesslike until she’d walked right up to him and he nearly choked on his own saliva.

“Can you do me a favor?” she’d asked politely.

He’d gazed at her in response, noticing the thin cut on her forehead and smaller one on her bottom lip, until something inside reminded him that he should probably speak. Upon his eagerness to help, she’d led him behind the bar in the room where he found a Chitauri alien lying dead on the ground, surrounded by broken glass and spilled alcohol. A scorch mark was burned into its chest and blue-grey blood was dripping from the place in its forehead where a shard of glass was lodged rather gruesomely. He’d glanced back at her, expecting her to be squeamish, but she merely blew a loose piece of hair out of her face and looked disdainfully at the creature.

“You guys must’ve let one get by you. I had to take it out on my own with a few of Stark’s gadgets and a bottle of vodka.” She examined a long gash on her forearm where her blouse sleeve had been torn open. “Anyway, if you wanna lug this on over to the chute over there it’ll take it to disposal.” 

“Of course, ma’am,” he’d replied, his heart pounding with the closeness of his body to hers. It skipped a beat when she laid her hand on his arm gratefully for a short second.

“Thank you. And let me know when you want to reimburse me for the blouse,” she remarked with a small smile as she walked away.

He’d been infatuated ever since.

For months after their interaction after the battle of New York, Steve had attempted to do everything he could to get her attention. He made frequent visits to the tower asking Tony for constant upgrades to his perfectly fine suit in hopes of seeing her. When he did, he tried to make small talk or would offer to buy her a drink from the Starbucks across the street. She had, ever politely, completely ignored his advances.

Tony had noticed his especially disappointed face walking out of the Tower one day and gave him a pat on the back. “Don’t take it personally, Cap. She’s pretty dedicated to the job. Pep trained her up good after falling into it with me a few years back.” 

2012 Steve had sighed and essentially given up, opting to admire her from afar when he was with Tony.

This wasn’t 2012 Steve Rogers.

This was the Steve Rogers that was a fugitive for years. This was the Steve Rogers that watched his friends and family disintegrate before his eyes. The one that that wielded Mjolnir and went head to head with the Mad Titan. The one that realized you needed to take what you wanted when you wanted it, because if you hesitated for even a moment, it was too long.

Steve made his way casually down the stairs. He noticed with some pride that his mouth wasn’t growing dry like it used to when he would speak to her. He wasn’t sweating or fidgety. Just excited.

This time, he was going to take what he wanted.

-

I was slumped in the driver’s seat of one of Tony’s Lamborghinis, plucking at a loose string on my torn blouse with some irritation. I guessed when Tony told JARVIS to instruct me to the garage, he’d had the AI lock me in as well. The noises from outside had long quieted, but I still couldn’t exit the chamber. So I’d taken up residence in the most comfortable car and waited. 

I sent a Mark Alert to Tony again. They were special messages that would show up on the vision screen of his suit and were supposed to be reserved for emergencies. The most recent “emergency” was: “let me the fuck out of here stark or I start smashing cars”.

This was bullshit. I took down a fucking alien before I got stuck down here. Ms. Potts and I held this place together. I slouched annoyedly and typed up another alert to send.

Suddenly a gentle rapping noise sounded on the glass of the car window and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I looked up to see Captain America himself smiling sheepishly a few feet outside. He gave me a slight wave as I nodded and stepped awkwardly out of the car. What was he doing all the way down here?

-

Steve bit the inside of his cheek as she gave him a vaguely confused look. Her sleeve was already torn, and he made a mental note not to praise her for taking down a Chitauri on her own. He wasn’t supposed to know that yet.

The door opened and he held his hand out to help her out of the car. She took it with a glance of thanks and awkwardly smoothed out her black skirt that was now stained with grey alien blood. Her face was dirty and her hair was falling out of its neat updo. The cuts on her forehead and lip were exactly as he remembered them, but fresher.

She was beautiful.

-

“Thanks,” I said to the red-and-blue man in front of me. I dug my phone out of my pocket and gave him a polite smile. 

He nodded once. “Tony asked me to come grab you down here.”

I’d been busy trying to pull up the most recent news reports to be completely prepped upon returning to my office in the tower, but I paused immediately. Tony would never “send” someone for me as if I were a child or something. He was always respectful enough to keep in direct contact me, or at least, relay through Ms. Potts.  
I looked up quizzically at the expressionless face of the captain. That’s when I noticed it.

I hadn’t caught much of the battle, but I’d seen a red, white, and blue blur come crashing through a window across the street and fall onto a car. That was when a stray alien had burst into the tower and attacked me. I’d only dealt with one- without being tossed out of a window- and had sustained a good bang-up job on my face. But the face of the man in front of me was pristine. No cuts, no bruises, not even a speck of dirt. His long hair was smoothed back neatly from his face- not a single blond piece out of place.

Something in my stomach dropped. I’d done my research on the whole “Avengers Initiative” plan under Tony’s request, and I’d caught a few glances of Captain America in the last few days. He never strayed from his signature 40’s-esque side part. 

This was not Captain America.

“Tony sent for me?” I attempted a casual tone and hoped he couldn’t tell that I was thinking of every possible way out of this garage.

-

She knew. 

He must have misspoken. He should have just shut up and not mentioned Tony at all. She was clearly uncomfortable, and she’d stared at his face for a few seconds too long. That was another thing he loved about her- she was clever. So clever, in fact, that she could make the same mistake his 2012 double made and assume he was Loki. The plan had changed. That was okay. Steve was adaptable.

“You know.”

She didn’t meet his eyes but looked at her phone again and typed distractedly. “Know what?”

In a split second he snatched the small tablet from her hand and threw it to the ground, making sure to crush it underneath his heel. Her jaw clenched, but she did not yell. She really was clever.

She finally met his steady gaze and he relished in the feeling of having her full attention. “Who are you?” she asked tightly. 

He ignored the question and took a few languid steps around her, crossing his arms behind his back. She remained perfectly still, probably evaluating how quickest to escape the situation.

“For the next three months, I am going to make every effort possible to get your attention. I’ll visit this godforsaken tower at least twenty completely unnecessary times to try and talk to you. I’ll offer to buy you coffee and run errands for you.” He stopped to her left and leaned in close to her ear. She flinched when he spoke so that his breath warmed her skin.

“And throughout this entire time, you will completely ignore me.”

-

At first, I thought Steve was mapping out some weirdly specific plan for the next three months. But the slight bitterness in his voice insinuated something else entirely. It took me only a few moments more to realize he wasn’t planning the future- he was recounting it, as if it had already happened.

“How do you know this?” I asked. My head was spinning but I attempted to keep my cool. A cool head would get me through this more than a confused one.

Steve returned to his place in front of me and smiled. “C’mon doll, you’re smart. You haven’t figured it out yet? I mean, I guess I do age slower after the serum-“

“You’re from the future.”

Steve’s smile widened into a toothy grin. “Very good,” he praised.

Under less threatening circumstances, I would be dying to know how whatever year the man in front of me was from had created time travel. But I didn’t have that time to waste. “Why are you here?”

Steve chuckled. “I think I made that clear. I spent so, so much time trying to woo you like a gentleman only to be disappointed over and over again.” He placed a gentle hand on my upper arm and I shook it away reflexively. He tutted once. 

“But I’ve changed. I’ve learned how precious time is, and how you can’t waste it wanting people who don’t want you back.” The hand returned, this time seizing my bicep with an iron grip. “You have to take what you want.”

My heart nearly thundered out of my chest, but I managed to keep my gaze level with his darkened one. “Why did you come back? If you know all this, why didn’t you just find me in your time?”

Steve’s head cocked to the side ever so slightly. “Three years from now, you get into a head-on crash with a drunk driver on your way home from work. You die at the scene.”

A chill passed through my entire body as if I had been doused in cold water. Bile rose in my throat and I blinked hard. Steve seemed pleased with this reaction, but I barely noticed. I die in three years? But if I knew that now-

“I-I don’t understand. You just told me, right? So why would- why would I ever drive again if I know-?”

Steve sighed loudly in an irritated manner. “Look, it’s complicated. But you’re dead in my timeline. Not in this one. Yet, at least. When you mess with time… you create new timelines. So maybe in this one, you won’t die in three years. Maybe you’ll live ‘til you’re a hundred. But that’s not the point, doll.” He pulled me close. “The point is, I came back for you.”

His words forced me back to reality. I wasn’t unfamiliar to his tone or the way he held me. I’d worked in male-dominated environments before- I knew what conduct preceded some sort of unwanted harassment. I needed the upper hand right now. So I swallowed my confusion and my pride and put on an innocent face. 

“You’re right. You came back for me,” I echoed softly. I stared at the star on his chest for a moment before lifting my eyes to his. “You came back for me.”

Steve stared down at me silently. I released a strangled exhale and brought my fingertips lightly to his chest. In my best regret-laden voice, I began the theatrics. 

“Steve, I… I’m sorry. If I had…” I trailed off for effect and took a deep breath. “Look, I’m really bad at taking signals from people. Like, really bad. I do get wrapped up in my job a lot, but I guess I just… I didn’t think… I guess I just never thought someone like you could want someone like me.”

I figured if this confession was genuine, I would be embarrassed at my own oblivion and thus stared at my fingertips. Steve was quiet. I could feel his breath on my forehead and his heartbeat beneath my fingers. 

I had the gold watch Tony gifted me for my birthday on my wrist. The tiny diamond on its side twinkled up at me. I remembered when Tony showed me that pressing it would allow the gold to expand and wrap around my hand to become a small, but effective, palm repulsor. I’d already used it once on the alien. If I could distract Steve for just a second, I could activate the watch and blast him backward far enough to get the hell out of this garage. 

Steve’s grip on my biceps lessened slightly, and I took it as a prompt to continue. I took my bottom lip into my teeth and trailed my fingertips down his chest. I paused at his thick belt and peered upward to his clenched jaw and intense gaze. My eyes didn’t leave his as I passed his belt and slipped to ever so gently trail my nails down the fabric over his thighs. “Steve, I-I want you. I want you too.” 

His pupils dilated and I chewed on my lip with mock nervousness before glancing back to my hands. My fingers barely touched him as they slowly grazed over his crotch. Steve matched my gaze and inhaled sharply when I traced up his zipper with a delicate fingernail. “I’ve always wanted you.”

I reached the tiny metal slider and pinched it between my index and thumb. As I slowly inched it downward, my eyes flicked up to Steve’s face. He was watching the movement of my hand intently. The pink tip of his tongue darted over his lips in anticipation. Heart nearly beating through my rib cage, I tilted my head back slightly in preparation to smash my forehead as hard as I could against his own. All I needed was to stun him. 

I brought my head forward fast. Steve was faster.

I barely made it an inch forward before Steve’s arm shot up in a blur of motion and his large hand seized me around the throat.

My heart stopped.


	2. Part 2

Steve didn’t even look at me. His eyes remained fixed on his now half-opened zipper as his fingers squeezed around my neck. I choked for air as his other hand rezipped his pants slowly.

“You’ve only made this worse for yourself,” he said lowly. 

He hesitated for a moment and watched me sputter beneath his fingers. A thumb wiped some spit from the corner of my mouth almost tenderly before he hurled me to the ground by my neck.

I hit the concrete hard. My shoulder exploded in pain. The air was knocked out of my lungs and my head felt foggy with the lack of oxygen. Somehow I managed to grope at the diamond on my watch, and relief flooded through me when the cool metal began to wrap around my hand.

Steve stalked toward me and I shakily raised my palm in his direction. He was only a few feet away from me when the repulsor suddenly burst with a flare of bright light that caught him in the chest and propelled him backward. I could hear him swear as I scrambled to my feet and sprinted in the direction of the door.

-

Steve stumbled backward onto his ass with a grunt. Why couldn’t he have fallen head over heels for some airhead that would drool over him each time he entered the room? He swore as he picked himself up and saw her desperately running to the exit. That clever fucking bitch.

Heat flowed between his legs as his uniform became tight over his crotch. Who was he kidding? He loved a chase. He could probably get off simply in his constant pursuit of the sexy dame that continued to evade him. Steve cracked his neck and took off after her.

-

I was so close to the door. It was only a few more feet from my reach when a force slammed into me from behind and tackled me to the ground. Steve’s hard body kept me trapped as I writhed beneath him. Desperation set in and I began to scream. A large hand clapped over my mouth.

“Shhhhh,” Steve hissed into my ear. His breath warmed my skin, but a shiver shuddered my body in response. A hand slipped around my stomach and groped at my breast through my blouse. His touch was repulsive. 

“C’mon. It’s okay to admit you want this,” he purred. 

My “fuck you” was muffled against his hand, and he laughed darkly. The metal repulsor was torn off my hand and I heard the clatter of metal on stone as it was tossed away. My wrists were yanked to the small of my back and held together with a blunt-nailed hand that dug into my skin and stung my pride.

Steve pulled me up by my wrists and I stumbled against his chest. A thick arm wrapped around my stomach, sealing my arms against my sides, and I was turned to face the two lines of colorful automobiles that observed my struggle in apathetic silence.

Steve’s mouth dipped to my neck and pressed a few damp, hungry kisses there before biting the lobe of my ear. When twitched he squeezed me tighter.

“Now baby,” he murmured against my skin.

“Which one of these fancy little cars do you want me to fuck you on?”

A chill flooded my limbs before settling heavy in the pit of my stomach. I immediately attempted to twist out of his grasp, but a harsh bite to my shoulder stopped me. Steve hummed as his tongue darted out against my neck before being replaced with his mouth that kissed and suckled harshly. “Maybe the black Acura? That’s a pretty one.” 

I remained frozen and silent in his hold, wishing that someone would walk in on us in the garage and stop this. Steve didn’t seem fazed. “No? That’s all right baby. How about…” He turned us slightly to the left and paused. His right hand traced its way down my stomach. “How about that nice white Audi? You’d look so gorgeous on that, doll. That pretty little pussy all spread out for me…”

His hand reached the top of my skirt and he quickly shoved a few fingers beneath the fabric. In an instant of rage and indignation I tore my right arm from his weakened hold and threw my elbow into his chest as hard as I could. The fingers receded but Steve barely flinched. He only laughed and seized hold of my arm yet again. “The Audi it is.”

He turned and began dragging me toward the pristine white automobile as I twisted and fought in his grasp. “FUCK YOU!” I yelled. 

Steve groaned. “God, you’re such an intoxicating fucking bitch.” He squeezed me tight once before turning me in an instant and shoving me onto my back on the hood of the car. He quickly moved himself between my legs, his chest effectively keeping me trapped between his body and the car. His hands pinned my arms to the car and he leaned in an inch from my lips. His eyelids fluttered closed as he inhaled deeply before reopening them and staring at me. I stared back darkly.

“I think I might be in love with ya, doll.” A small, almost confused grin curved his lips, like he wasn’t sure how this had come about. My own lip curled in disgust.

“I would never love you.” Steve gazed at me intently, and I filled the next words with as much venom as I could. “I didn’t even notice you.”

Steve’s face didn’t flinch a bit. 

“You do now.”

In a flash one hand released my arm and tore at the remnants of my blouse so viciously that the entire garment was ripped from my body. I gasped and a panicked “No no no NO,” barely left my lips before Steve grinned and my bra met the same fate. 

My free arm instinctively moved to cover my exposed breasts, but Steve caught it and gave it a harsh squeeze. He put on a mockingly sad expression. “Just a peek,” he whined.

-

And peek he did. Steve flashed her another grin- he couldn’t seem to keep his smiles at bay. All of what he’d been pining for for years was finally coming into fruition. Time really did have a beautiful way of healing all wounds.

Steve gazed at her breasts and felt his breath catch in his throat. Bitch or not, she really was gorgeous. Pert nipples moved up and down as her chest heaved. She was scared. He didn’t mind. A few years ago, he would have needed her to want to do this with him, but now… well now he couldn’t help but become excited at the panic in her voice and the tension of her body. He hadn’t expected to enjoy this position of dominance so much. The brute force he was using to restrain her.

She muttered protests as he licked his lips and moved his mouth over one pert bud. He breathed on it once, marveling at how responsive she was as her whole body twitched uncomfortably. He peeked upward. Her eyes were squeezed shut. That was okay. She could just feel, this time. Feel how good he was on her, how right he was. Just this time, though. He’d make her watch when he fucked her.

-

Every muscle in my body was pulled tight when Steve’s mouth touched me. He moaned once before sucking hard. I kept my eyes closed. I didn’t want to watch.  
Steve spent only a few seconds on one nipple before moving to the other and abusing it in the same ferocious manner. His teeth lashed out to deliver a few stinging nips to the sensitive skin. I held in any noises of pain. I didn’t want to give him anything.

Steve pulled away suddenly. I heard him breathing hard above me and his hands landed where his mouth just left, squeezing and kneading slowly. I feared my teeth might shatter from clenching them so hard. My arms were free. I didn’t care. Any fighting obviously provoked him deeper into his lust.

“Open your eyes.”

One hand left my breast and gently wrapped around my neck. When I didn’t obey, a large thumb pressed into my windpipe. “Open. Now.”

I slowly opened my eyes to meet Steve’s. His lips were damp and reddened and smiled when he saw me. Both hands moved to cup my face and prevented the instinct to turn my head away in disgust as Steve leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

I kept my face stony and unmoving. Steve sensed my defiance and spoke against my lips. “How about you kiss me back, or I can pull out my phone and take a few pictures to send to Tony?”

Shit. 

A thousand thoughts and emotions and urges to tell him to go fuck himself flew through my brain, but the instinct to protect my job and livelihood won out. Slowly, reluctantly, I moved my lips against Steve’s. He hummed in satisfaction and immediately slipped his tongue into my mouth. His body rolled against mine, the fabric of his suit rubbing against my bare torso. 

Just when I thought I might run out of breath Steve pulled away again. His eyes were darker than I’d ever seen them and blazed with lust. They didn’t part from my face as he curled his fingers over the bright blue collar of his suit and yanked it off over his head. His chest bulged with muscle and glistened with sweat. I swallowed hard and covered my chest. I attempted to draw my knees up to myself, but Steve grabbed my legs and pulled them down. One hand went to my stomach to hold me down and the other returned to the top of my skirt.

“Let’s see if nature played her part,” Steve muttered before tearing down the fabric in a rush of movement.

Pleas bubbled out of my lips like vomit. “No, no, please no, STEVE!” 

I kicked my legs fruitlessly as he tore my panties off. This felt like a shitty erotic novel. He’d literally ripped all of my clothes from my body, and his own. It was a grim promise. Even though this could end at some point, I couldn’t just redress and act as if nothing had happened. This was complete control.

-

He was in complete control.

Steve’s body trembled in anticipation as he held her down and lowered his face to her pussy. A finger tentatively dipped into the pretty folds. He couldn’t help the groan that followed. It had worked. She was soaking wet. He stuck his finger in his mouth eagerly and sucked it clean.

Hours of dreaming of her and drawing her and thinking of her body while he slipped a hand down his shorts, all paled in comparison to the real thing. Goddamn it if his erection wasn’t the most painful thing he’d ever experienced. But if he didn’t taste her in the next one second he might implode. 

He locked her thighs open with his arms and eagerly put his tongue on her, lapping up the wetness that nearly dripped from her. A frustrated groan sounded from above him. 

She was divine. 

-

I squirmed angrily when Steve put his mouth on me. He moaned to himself and ate me like a man starved. I began to think of something, anything to take my mind off of the feeling of his warm, wet tongue on my pussy. I squeezed my eyes shut, but it only tuned me in more to the warm pleasure that settled in my core. 

Steve was skilled. And it was fucking awful. 

His tongue flattened against me and lapped me up before dipping into my hole. Every so often he’d circle my clit with vigor, kissing it before he returned to the rest of me.

My hopes of waiting him out were dashed when I felt a bubble of pleasure begin to expand within me. Panic replaced the attempts to numb everything out. I reached down and grappled at his head, pulling tufts of his hair and slapping his temples. If anything it spurred him on. His nails dug into my flesh as he latched onto my swollen clit and sucked hard.

I beat at his head to no avail. The bubble within me expanded, hesitated, and popped. I pressed my lips together hard as pleasure erupted inside me. No moans betrayed my orgasm, but the trembling of my body on the hood of the car was a dead giveaway. 

Steve gave me a few more soft licks before retreating and wiping his mouth. He looked at me seriously. “I could eat you for hours.”

“Just shut the fuck up,” I muttered, moving to roll off the car. Shame and humiliation burned in me. I just wanted this to end. 

Steve stopped me with a gentle hand on my stomach. I couldn’t meet his eyes. 

“Come on, sweetness. I made you feel real good, I think you can return the favor.”

I swallowed and grabbed his wrist in a futile attempt to yank it off of me. Those darkened eyes watched me with mild amusement. He didn’t budge. 

“Please,” I whispered. “Don’t.”

Steve’s hand brushed away a few wisps of hair from my face. He offered me a pitying smile. “If you behave, you can enjoy this.”

His other hand reached for the tactical belt around his waist and unclipped it. I saw the bulge in his pants and lost it. My legs kicked out at him and I tried to push myself off the hood, but he grabbed me by the shoulder and slammed me back down. I chanted desperately as he pushed his pants down his legs. “Stop, stop, Steve PLEASE! STOP! STE-“

My screams were cut off when Steve’s heavy hand caught me across the cheek. I gasped and blinked hard. The skin stung like hell. 

“Don’t make me do that again,” Steve chastised. He stroked my cheek before leaning in to press a kiss to it, then to my lips.

For the first time since he rapped on the window of the car I sat in minutes ago, I felt fear. He spilled obsessed confessions of love and regret and then forced himself on me and slapped me across the face. Time had not been kind to him. This wasn’t the Steve Rogers of 2012 that I’d observed under Tony. This was something borne of anger and rejection and bitter battle. Something cold and steely enough to emerge in one piece. 

Steve kissed all over my face with his body pressed against mine. It was in the next second that I felt him press his tip against my abused entrance. I managed to slip my hands between our chests and feebly push him back a few inches, but he only shushed me softly and drew my wrists together above my head before pushing himself into me. 

My breath caught in my throat. He was bigger than anything I’d had before and stretched me to the point of pain. Every time I tried to gather my bearings or form a coherent thought my mind felt as if it was bubbling away like foam. I could try my hardest to gather the it to make something concrete, and every time the tiny bubbles would dissolve and slip away between my fingers.  
Sweat dripped from Steve’s chest onto mine. I glanced up at him blankly. His eyes were closed and his lips parted in pleasure. I looked back down. 

-

Jesus Christ. 

Somehow Steve managed to restrain himself from plunging himself fully into her. She couldn’t take him that far yet. His arms trembled with the effort. 

His eyes scrunched closed in pleasure. She was so tight, so wet, so welcoming to him. So perfect.

Her eyes were closed too. He looked down at her, her breasts bruised from his mouth and her face all tight with resistance. She was strong. Even after orgasming she held out against him. She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. More beautiful with his flushed red mark on her cheek. 

He didn’t really want to hit her. But the viciousness and rawness of it all just overwhelmed him. They were no longer human, no longer creatures with souls and emotions and histories. Just two bodies struggling for dominance. And it was intoxicating.

When he sheathed himself fully inside her she finally, finally let out the tiniest of whimpers. He responded with his own deep moan. His hands released her wrists and he pulled her legs up around him before gripping her waist. He withdrew a little before pushing himself back into her.  
God, that felt good. 

-

Steve bent in for a kiss as his hips began to roll quicker and harder into mine. His hands gripped my waist tightly. I could feel his nails making little half moon indentations in my skin. 

His lips slid from my own and to my neck. “So quiet baby. Can you sing for me?”

I turned my head away from him and crossed my arms over my chest. Steve tutted and reached over to place them on his shoulders. When I drew them away he closed his hand over my neck again. “Keep them there.”

The room was quiet save for Steve’s moans and the slapping of his skin against mine. My own breathing was labored as a result of his intensifying pace and my own personal turmoil of panic and anger. 

Over and over again Steve filled me to the hilt. This time I didn’t even deny to myself that it felt good. Heat gathered at my core making me wetter and more accepting of him. I hated myself for it.

“Fuck, baby, you feel even better than I dreamed.” Steve looked down between us and then grinned up at me. He withdrew himself completely before snapping his hips back into mine with a punishing thrust. I winced. “I really should have done this earlier,” he taunted. 

Something snapped.

I moved my hands from his sweaty shoulders to his neck and squeezed as hard as I possibly could. The smirk on Steve’s face morphed into a snarl. He clenched his jaw and tightened his hands on my waist. In an instant I was lifted from the hood of the car and slammed against the cold stone wall. My head hit it hard. The sharp pain dazed me. Steve leaned in and bit my lip hard. 

“I tried to play nice, doll. But it’s kind of hard when you’re being a fucking bitch.”

He slammed into me over and over again as my back hit the wall hard. His lips and teeth were everywhere, marking me with harsh bites and sucks. His hands squeezed my ass hard as he shoved himself deep inside me. When his pace became sloppy I knew he was close.

A hand fell between our bodies and rubbed at my wet clit. Steve watched me intently as the pleasure built. I returned with the coldest glare I could muster before closing my eyes as I came noiselessly. 

Steve let out a groan of triumph. A few hard thrusts later he staggered inside of me and froze. Warmth erupted within my core. He gasped my name like a prayer. I kept my eyes closed. 

“So good baby. You did so good.”

Steve removed himself from me and slid us to the ground. He settled me in between his legs and rubbed my shoulders, pressing soft kisses into my hair and on my neck. “Such a good girl,” he sighed. 

The coolness of the garage chilled my damp skin. My clothes were no more than torn rags. Steve kissed down the back of my neck and I remembered that sometimes Tony left extra clothes in the trunks of his cars. He’d come from the workshop to the garage to parties and back again and never wanted to stop to change. 

I pushed myself away from Steve and stood shakily. He groped at my arms a bit but let me slip through his grasp with a soft disgruntled noise. 

I tried to cover myself best I could as I silently made my way to the trunk of the Acura. I couldn’t look at the white Audi. 

The trunk opened noiselessly and revealed a worn concert tee and a sport jacket. I quickly tugged on both. The jacket dipped to the middle of my thighs, preserving what granule of modestly I had left. 

“Y’know,” Steve said from behind me. “I was gonna go back to my timeline. Just pay you this visit, get some closure, and carry on.”

He grunted as he pulled himself up from the ground. Even bare-ass naked he was imposing as hell. I stepped backward behind the trunk. 

“But now…” he ran his hands through his hair. “Now I’m almost convinced to stay.”

The very idea made me twitch uncomfortably. “You need to go,” I breathed. 

Steve cocked his head slightly. “What if I don’t want to?”

When I didn’t respond he continued. “We could create a timeline without us in it. Have a little life together. Maybe do this again sometime.”

He kept rambling on as he grabbed his discarded suit and began to put it back on. I felt as if my whole world was caving in. If he decided to stay, I might never be free again. Just under his control until I died. 

This could be my last minute of freedom. 

I watched Steve pick up the garish blue pants from his suit. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. Including watching the strange, watch-like band fall from his pants pocket and clatter onto the stone floor a few feet from me. 

Steve paused his ramble and began to walk toward it. “Wouldn’t want to lose our ticket out of here.”

Our ticket out of here. 

I dove to it. 

Steve shouted angrily as I snatched up the metal band. Adrenaline coursed through my veins. I felt Steve’s hands begin to grab me. Without thinking, I pressed the circular center of the watch. A pair of wide blue eyes were the last thing I saw before everything went black.

Purple enveloped my vision. My body felt as if it was tumbling through open air. My head spun and spun until I thought I might lose consciousness. Just as my vision began to tinge black, everything went still. 

I blinked. The chirping of birds reached my ears, as did the soft brushing sound of leaves in the wind. I was lying upon a flat bed of cool metal.

Footsteps sounded in front of me and I looked up. A black man in a leather jacket stared at me with wide eyes. Next to him, a white man with long brown hair and a beard wore the same expression of confused shock. To their left- was that the fucking Hulk?

The black guy looked to the brunette quickly and then back to me. 

“Who the hell are you?”


End file.
